The survival of the zombie apocalypse
by The god of reading
Summary: me my friends and a zombie apocalypse calls for some good laughs
1. the beginning

**Chapter 1: zombies and stuff**

**Hey awesome people this is project two but NO WAY am I abandoning my percy jackson one. This one is me and my friends I'm not changing a thing about them not even there names but its going to be RANDOM so please like, review and enjoy**

Okotoks Thursday March 20th 2014

Time: 12:15

"Piers and Jacob are it they were the last on the bridge" I tell my friends, Jackson looks to me and says "yep give us 30 seconds" Everyone runs in a different direction. after 3 minutes I meet up with Liam we start walking around until I see Piers and he's staring at us but is looking very sick. He closes his eyes for a couple of seconds then he opened them, they were glowing a weird green. His teeth were sharper then they were just a few seconds ago but when a grade 3er ran past him he attacked her ripping her neck out with claws I didn't know were there. He ate her insides then charged us with new found energy. Liam and I ran as fast as our feet could take us when we ran into Jacob who was also a creepy man eating person. Liam didn't hesitate and went complete 'this is Sparta' style on him and ran again. We ran and ran till we saw Josh we ran to him and told him "Piers and Jacob are zombies". We ran to find the others but found only Ryan. So we decided to go to the office. When we got there three supervisors were telling the office what they saw. The office didn't believe them until we told them they were right "Piers and Jacob both are zombies come look for yourself" Ryan says scared. When they came back they made an announcement for every one to come inside. We got to class where we meet up with the others who were: Jackson, Sean, Emily F, Rori, Patrick, Sam, Thomas, Jenna, And Liana. Josh tells them why we had to come in. Nobody believed him until lightning hit the middle of the class and a girl around 12 appeared. "Hello my name is Samantha some of you might not know me and others not so much probably because you guys never bothered playing Call of Duty Black ops. I need a group of you to come with me" she says. I'm the first to step forward "I will I'll go, like really I got nothing to lose". The rest of the group accepted to but I worried when she told me I was the leader of the group. She said that we were the group of kids going to fight the zombies. She also told us that every thing in the game was true and that she Richtofen and Treyarch are the only ones that knew about all the zombie outbreaks. She told us that she will give us M1911 and a knife and that she will drop guns and things like max ammo. Then she brought us back saying she will also drop perks like Jugger-nog.

**So how do you guys like chapter 1 of survival of the zombie apocalypse as I said before please like and review.**

**The god of reading sighing off.**


	2. the surprise

**Hey guys I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the long wait its been like 7 months since I have uploaded and now I bring you a hopefully longer update so read on.**

Agartha, September 13, 2014, 10:15

seven months, SEVEN MONTHS we have been in Agartha training, its all we ever do. We lost Jackson and Thomas to insanity. As the leader I have the hardest responsibility, to stay calm no matter what is going on. There are times that I nearly blew my head off, but thought against it. All I do is pay attention so that I can leave sooner. But in two days are the tests. We can't actually die but we can fail and have to leave.

"Kyle come here" samantha said to me from across the hall. She may only be about eleven or twelve but she can sure be violent. I walked across the hall wondering what she needs. But when I walked in she was looking at me, scanning me with her eyes, then says "I need you to come with me, to see the world now, to see what happened over the past seven months". I responded within a heartbeat "yes ma'am". She then opened a portal (**A/N yes, she's magical**) to the world. I stepped inside and was instantly at my old school.

I had my M1911 at the ready in case a zombie attacks us. I lowered my guard at the look of the old place. It was ruins I tried not to look but that seemed impossible. It was losing its walls and the roof, was in pieces. Then out of nowhere I heard something "FETCH ME HIS SOUL". I tightened the grip on my gun and screamed "SHOW ME THE FLICKIN HELLHOUNDS". Then a lightning bolt hit the ground and out ran a flaming hellish dog. It just charged. I fired away until it died and fell to the ground dead. Two more lightning bolts hit the ground one after the other and one hellhound jumped out of each bolt. I fired away at the dogs until I heard something else "STUPID MUTS, I SAID TO FETCH ME HIS SOUL". One last bolt hit the earth and out came a dog with blue flames other than red. I sprayed a full clip of ammo into this dog who fell and died like the others but out came a new gun I have never seen or heard about. Samantha looked shocked. I went over to it and put my M1911 away and grabed the gun. When I had it in my hands the very same voice that summoned the hellhounds said "THE MILLENNIUM 25"

**How do you like my cliffy. If you have any ideas as to what I could do please leave a review with your idea. If you did enjoy please fav and follow and I will right to you guys next time.**

**This is the god of reading signing out PEACE**


End file.
